Fang and Iggy oneshot
by animechesirecat7
Summary: First d first yaoi NT READ IT IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI. PLEASE REVIEW rated M for chapter 2 AU:not a oneshot anymore
1. Chapter 1

Iggy and fang one shot

**Disclaimer:I own NOTHING**

**warning: occness**

**you'll see as you read**

Iggy pov

_I was walking through the house when I sensed one of the flock members. It was fang._

"_Where are the others Fang?" he didn't answer but started to walk to me. Somehow I knew something was off with the way he was walking _

"_They went to visit and Max. You were asleep so I told them we would meet up with them once you were up."_

"_Why the hell didn't any of you just wake me up?"_

"_You don't remember do you?" he actually tensed _

"_Remember what?"_

"_You were unconscious from the explosion you and gasman were working on. I tried to tell you both it was a stupid attempt."_

"_I thought it was a good idea."_

"_And looked what happened do you know how worried I… everyone was."_

_I started at him "whatever you know your su…" I didn't finish the sentence for the fact I felt soft lips on mine. _

I shot up in my bed. Heart racing. What was that dream. It was so out of the blue.

Gasman looked come over to my bed

"You okay, this isn't about Fang?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you seem to like him."

"No I don't."

"That's a lie," chimed angle. When did she get here?

"I don't know what your talking about" I guess I like him but it's only in a brotherly way. Right.

"Max! Iggy is denying and hiding something!"

"Huh? What is it Iggy."

"Nothing to be worried about."

"Well come on I'll help you make breakfast. You know I can't cook," we laughed because it was true

Normal pov

At the breakfast table while everyone was eating

"Anyone knows where Fang is?" the youngest of the group Angel asked

"Nope!" Everyone replied

"He said something was bothering and needed to think things threw. So I am guessing he is out flying." said Nudge

They all nodded

"Soo. Iggy when you going to tell Fang you been thinking about him," said Gasman with a smirk

Iggy choked on his eggs for a minute "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. We all know you like him," said Nudge

"I have read your thoughts before and most of the time its him." Stated Angel

Iggy was blushing "shut it," Iggy muttered as he left the room

Fang pov

_Why can't I stop thinking this way? I know we're friends but some how."_

I have been flying for a while now. _Why cant I stop thinking about HIM_

Soon I was back at the base I call home but I still can't figure out my what my thoughts really mean. Then, instead of going inside I went into the woods to think more"

"Fang. That you?" it was Iggy

"Y…yea," I stuttered _what the hells wrong with me _

"Mind some company? The others are driving me nuts."

I laughed "I don't mind. What are they bothering you about?"

I think he blushed but I am not sure

"Angel looked into my mind and found something that sparked interest to the others."

I nodded "Knowing her it's something you didn't want shared. Well since everyone else knows might as well tell me."

"Uhh… well I have been having weird dreams about this…. Person and everyone thinks I like this person."

"Well do you?"

"*blush* yeah a lot"

"Okay I have to tell you something. Actually show you."

"Huh?"

Iggy pov

The next thing I knew Fang was kissing me. I really like it too. It was disappointing when he stopped.

"Sorry. I just really wanted to make a point"

"What point?"

"I love you" (He blushed THE Fang just blushed. You know the one in the book that shows little to no emotions)

"I love you too"

Normal pov

The two boys were unaware of the fact that the other members of the flock had been watching them this whole time.

"Finally. I was getting tiered of waiting." said Max

"I know they could be more oblivious." said the Gasman

"I was soo close to tripping them onto each other." Angel said

"Hey what happens when two people are alone." said Nudge smirk suggestively

"Well, we do have bird DNA. Lets go to Dr. Martinez for a visit and leave this two alone for… their fun." smiled Max

"Okay. I wonder who well have the glow?" Angle asked

"What the hell?" said Gasman

"It would be Iggy" said Max

"It'd be funny if it was Fang. I am hoping for a shocker." said Angel

"Heh. That would be interesting." Commented Gasman

"We'll leave tonight."

And so, Angel, Max, Gasman, and Nudge all took of that night and left Iggy and Fang home alone to have their FUN.

**Vote for who should be the one with the after glow.**

The quit and calm Fang or the sweet blind and excitable Iggy

this is to see if a should start yaoi stories on these two

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Author note for iggy and fang

The story will be made but it is a work in progress to all the fans who are waiting to find read it I suck at yaoi stories so don't get your hopes up

but heres a sample of what i have

Sequel to fang and Iggy

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Maximum Ride I am only a fan who thought this was long over due**

**Warning: first time writing a lemon so it won't be that great **

This is for MnM-Loving-Mutant who asked for another so here it is

p.s. this is what happened after the others left

** Story starts NOW**

_"You two are in charge of the house." Max said. While Angle, Nudge, and Gazzy were outside flying the air ready to go._

_"Why are we the ones to have to stay?" asked Fang suspicious of the whole thing._

_" One! We had a lead that nudge's real parents are in the same area as dr. marteniz. Two angel really wants to go back she said she doesn't feel to well and Gazzy wants to be with his sister. Therefore you two stay here and watch the house"_

_"No one needs to watch the house. The world is safe last time I checked. We shouldn't have to…." Iggy's mouth was covered by Fang's hand. _

_"We'll watch the house. No need to worry." Fang has a smirk on his face that Max could tell he was thinking of something_

_"Good to know we are on the same page. Now don't go wrecking the house and have fun" max winked but only Fang could see it._

_ Fang smirked back. "Naturally!"_

_With that Max and the others took to the sky _

Now were in the living room watching a horror flick.

"What's the reason Max left us in the house alone"

"She doesn't want you to burn down the house and you and Gazzy are sure to make a bomb out of something at her mom's house." Fang couldn't help but smirk.

"lets listen to some music," Iggy said. _I may be blind but I know you want something else Fang and god knows Max would do anything to help him. Especially since she is a yaoi fan girl._

"I'm glaring at you Iggy," _what the hell we have the whole house to ourselves and he wants to listen to music._

"not for long." Iggy said with a smirk _I guess he doesn't know I want to listen to **his** music._

"huh? What do you mmmm…" Iggy started to kiss Fang passionately.

**Lemon cue **

_How the hell did he get me on the bottom. _Thought fang (oh yea its happening my friends Fangs receiving)

The two avian boys were having a heavy make out session. But Fang had yet to realize that Iggy was lifting his shirt

Fang couldn't think any more because Iggy was leaving butterfly kisses down his chest while rubbing his hand on his clothed pulsing member,

_"How the hell does he know what he is doing he cant even see me"_ "Ah..ig..gy slow down." Iggy did slow down his hand which seem to turn Fang on more. "ahh…ng.."

" Heh sorry got a little excited but I bet you like it don't you Fang," Iggy was smirking sadistically.

Fang was moaning pleasurably then yelped when iggy squeezed his member. Fang tried to cover his moan.

"Awwww your no fun Fang. I want to hear you moan. please do not muffle your voice its rather... sexy right now," Iggy licked his lips hungrily.

**Well that is the sneak peak review it please i dont know if ill actually post the story**

**gomen ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a chapter**

* * *

><p>Sorry I am working on the next portion of Fang and Iggy but I am having difficulty getting the scene down. I am not quit used to writing M rated yaoi so please wait a little longer I will have another chapter by may 27 latest. I will try to get it done before then though. I swear once I will post the next chapter soon. I hope it won't be crap.<p>

Oh I am up for suggestions on this story and other stories. Challenges are accepted always.

**max: hurry the hell up your readers are waiting**

**me: shut up. i am working on it. **

**fang: shut up both of you. anime chesirecat 7 you have a deadline for the story dont you**

**me: oh write working on it. sorry everyone *hurt puppy look***

**angle: someone give this girl a challenge or idea she's hopeless**

**me: may 27 REMEMBER thats going to be the LAST chapter to this story **


	4. Chapter 4

fang and iggy

**I am so sorry it took so long. I just couldnt think of anything.**

**well here it is(just a add on from where i left off on the lemon.**

**Lemon cue **

_How the hell did he get me on the bottom? _Thought fang The two avian boys were having a heavy make out session. But Fang had yet to realize that Iggy was lifting his shirt

Fang couldn't think any more because Iggy was leaving butterfly kisses down his chest while rubbing his hand on his clothed pulsing member,

_"How the hell does he know what he is doing he can't even see me"_ "Ah...ig...gy slow down." Iggy did slow down his hand which seems to turn Fang on more. "ahh…ng..."

"Heh sorry got a little excited but I bet you like it don't you Fang," Iggy was smirking sadistically.

Fang was moaning pleasurably then yelped when iggy squeezed his member. Fang tried to cover his moan.

"Awwww your no fun Fang. I want to hear you moan. please do not muffle your voice its rather... sexy right now," Iggy licked his lips hungrily.

Iggy kissed Fang with so much more passion leaving Fang panting when they separated. "i...ggy" Fang blushed deeply as he felt iggy sucking a soft spot right under his ear. but soon iggy started to slowly unbutton Fang's pants.

"Ww...ait, Iggy what are you mmmmm." Fang moaned as Iggy licked down his stomach as he rubbed fangs member.

"Don't worry Fang. I'll make you feel real good. okay." Iggy had smiled sadistically at his new found lover.

"Iggy. Ummm what's with that smile?" Fang couldn't help but think that this side of Iggy was extremely hot and arousing.

"Oh, nothing much just thinking of all the_ fun _we're going to have tonight. hehehe." Iggy's smile grew even more sadistic as he reaches into the drawer. and pulled out anal beads (I wonder which horny bird child put those there? ;D)."Hmmmm I wonder what these do?"

"Iggy what are you about to do?" Fang asked nervously.

"You'll see." Iggy yanked Fang's pants and boxers off, which caused Fang to gasped at the feeling of the cold air exposed how he was.

iggy started to push the medium sized anal beads into fangs entrance enjoying the sounds fang was making. " Iggy… ah… take… them….out please." Fang was panting and moaning unable to help it at this point.

"Well. I suppose I could." Iggy leaned forward and bit down on fangs neck, while playing with Fangs right nipple and forcibly pulling out the anal beads. causing Fang to scream in pain and pleasure. " Better now?" Iggy asked in a husky sexy voice.

"y..yes." fang replied drowsily.

iggy kissed Fang gently. "Good because we are just getting started."

Iggy started to undress himself slowly in front of fang. fang licked his lips_. fucking tease_ he thought. then iggy took off his jeans and boxers. _His so fucking big_ was the last thought fang had before Iggy was on him again pleasuring his body. Iggy pumped Fangs wildly while simultaneously sucking on his soft spot causing Fang to cum screaming Iggy's name.

"Alright I guess its time now." Iggy's sadistic smile was much wider then it had been all night. unknown to Fang, Iggy was coating his own member the cum.

"Iggy why are you smiling like th..agghh!" Fang screamed in pain as he felt iggy forcibly enter him.

"Sorry Fang. I just had to hear your sexy voice tonight." Iggy kissed fang apologetically

Fang could only pant as he felt iggy thrust into him roughly. "ahh..mmm…Iggy…fuck!" Fang arched his back as he felt his special buddle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

"Enjoying ourselves aren't we." Iggy said breathlessly as he spreads fangs legs as wide as they would go and thrusted deeper and faster.

"Hhnnn…..ahhh….Iggy… faster… h….harder… PLEASE!" Fang was close. But Iggy wasn't ready just yet to let him cum. so he pulled out the small piece of cloth he managed to hide from fang and wrapped fangs member like a gift waiting to be opened

"I..ggy…. you ass..hole. " Fang said as he felt the cloth being tied on his member preventing him to cum.

"Awww. but you know you still love me." Iggy was now aiming at Fangs sweet spot hard and fast. making fang turn into nothing but moaning mess.

"s…sadistic…. bastard. agg..nnn ohhhh god!" fang couldn't take it any longer and was screaming in pure pleasure at the wonderful torture.

" ohh. you sound so beautiful right now." iggy was now thrusting so hard and deep into fang the couch was rocking and fang was begging/screaming for release.

"iggy. please I cant take it much longer. ahhhh!IGGY!" iggy finally took the piece of cloth off of fang letting him release. fang's clenched around iggy causing him to cum right on fangs sweet spot.

"I love you fang" iggy kissed fang deeply.

"I love you too." fang smiled "by the way I'm smiling at you"

iggy kissed fang again but more sweetly "good to know."

both boys totally spent fell asleep.

**a few minutes later**

"Max, you have to do my chores now." Angle whispered. covering the too boys with a blanket.

"Well damn I thought it would be Iggy on bottom oh well. looks like they made us of the beads." Max said

"huh you got your shocker nudge." Gasman said smirking

"Yup I'm happy they have each other, but I think we should all go to bed. wait why is the lotion unused. did Iggy not fell it when he looked for the beads." Nudge asked quietly.

"No, Iggy just didn't want to use it. lets go to bed. I'm sleepy." Using mind control Angle got the only awake members to the flock to bed

**dont ask why i made the flock make a set up and watch them. they didnt have sex ed. they dont know better how about that**

**oh. the sadistic ways was a request from BlackNinja0227**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
